The present invention relates generally to guns. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a gun having a curved bore that applies a spin onto a frangible, generally spherical projectile without causing the projectile to rupture.
A variety of guns for firing frangible, generally spherical projectiles are known in the art. Marking guns, (commonly referred to as paint ball guns) for example, use pressure from compressed gas, such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide, to fire a gelatinous capsule containing a marking material (usually paint). The capsule breaks on impact with a target dispersing the material thereby marking the target. A popular recreational use for marking guns is in xe2x80x9csurvival games,xe2x80x9d a kind of mock war where opposing sides attempt to seek out and xe2x80x9cshootxe2x80x9d one another with paint balls. Paint ball guns have also been used to segregate cattle within a herd and for a variety of other marking purposes.
Paint balls fired from such guns may have a limited trajectory because of the flight characteristics imposed on them by the amount of force that can be applied and by the configuration of the bore. In some applications, restrictions may exist on the velocity with which the ball may be expelled from the barrel. Consequently, there is a need for a gun that can affect the trajectory of the paint ball by changing its flight characteristics through changes in the gun bore, rather than by increases in force applied to the ball.
It is important to note that paint balls are relatively frangible. It is, therefore, necessary that the structure or method used to improve the trajectory of the paint ball does not cause premature rupture of the ball.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a gun of the type configured to fire a paint ball. The gun comprising a firing mechanism and a barrel. The firing mechanism defines a first plane. The barrel has a breech end coupled to the firing mechanism for receiving the paint ball, a muzzle end, and a bore having a length which extends longitudinally between said breech and muzzle ends. The length of the bore between the breech and muzzle ends is curved so as to impart a spin to the paint ball as it travels through the bore. A second plane extends the length of the curved bore, as well as extends through both the breech and muzzle ends.
Further embodiments may include a portion of the muzzle end that is positioned above at least a portion of the firing mechanism, a portion of the bore that is not curved, a housing having a top edge and shrouds at least a portion of the barrel and the firing mechanism such that the top edge of the housing defines a plane which simulates a level orientation of the gun, and a firing mechanism that has a longitudinal axis located parallel to the plane. Still further embodiments of the gun may comprise a firing mechanism that is positioned at a non-parallel angle to an aiming direction of the gun. In addition, the breech end may be positioned at a substantially perpendicular angle to the firing mechanism.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a paint ball gun. The paint ball gun comprises a paint ball firing mechanism and a barrel. The barrel has a breach end, a muzzle end and a bore extending therebetween. The breech end is in communication with the paint ball firing mechanism and is configured to receive the paint ball into the passage. The bore has an inner wall that forms an arcuate path along which the paint ball travels. The paint ball contacts a portion of the bore when propelled therethrough to impart a spin on the paint ball.
Additional features and advantages of the gun will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the gun as presently perceived.